A microscope with a retaining focus unit is utilized particularly for the observation of processes that take place temporally over several hours or even several days in order to ensure that all exposures are taking place in the same focal position and/or imaging position.
Previously known retaining focus units are designed as a module separate from the microscope and which is subsequently attached and connected to an existing microscope. A separate control panel is usually provided for operation. This causes the handling and/or the use of the retaining focus unit to be elaborate and inconvenient. In particular, the required space increases since an additional control panel is required.